best_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Best Music and Songs Wiki:Article Requests
This is a page where users can request articles for good music and good artists. Please insert them in the list below. It is recommended that you remove them once they have been added. Artists #John Williams #Hank Williams Jr. #Little Richard #The Thompson Twins #Fall Out Boy #Twenty One Pilots #Red Hot Chili Peppers #Bon Jovi #Joan Jett #Evanescence #Tom Petty #Ice Cube #Nicki Minaj (pre-2014) #Miley Cyrus (pre-2013) #Rich Brian #Rae Sremmurd #Klayton/Celldweller/Circle of Dust/Scandroid #Cypress Hill #deadmau5 #Virtual Riot #Stromae (Belgian musician) #МакSим (MakSim, a Russian singer-songwriter and music producer) #Teddyloid #Gigi D'Agostino #Филипп Киркоров (Philipp Kirkorov) #Soda Stereo #Odd Future #Roddy Ricch #Frank Ocean #Mura Masa #Flume #Starset #Flatbush Zombies #Joey Bada$$ #Saba #Supertramp #Led Zeppelin #Chuck Berry #Cream #Eric Clapton #Ray Charles #Judas Priest #Def Leppard #David Guetta #The Rolling Stones #Aerosmith #Backstreet Boys #Junkie XL #Peter Gabriel #Talking Heads #Oxxxymiron #St.Olie/Ilona Stolie #Noisia #Carly Rae Jepson #Charli XCX #Taio Cruz #Fifth Harmony #Sigur Rós #Mägo de Oz #Dr. John #Jimi Hendrix #Janis Joplin #Canned Heat #The Doors #Little Mix #The Cranberries #Joe Cocker #The Carpenters #Hilary Duff #Jessie J #Jeff Buckley #GSPD (Russian electro/dance-pop project) #LFO (British electronic band) #Pop Will Eat Itself #Deep Purple #A-F-R-O #CHVRCHES #Blondie #Juan Gabriel #José José #Camilo Sesto #Rocío Dúrcal #Juan Luis Guerra #Juanes #Mon Laferte #Alejandro Sanz #David Bisbal #Rubén Blades #Héctor Lavoe #Marc Anthony #Rosalía #FINNEAS (Billie Eilish's older brother) #Sean Paul #Left Eye (member of TLC) #T-Boz (member of TLC) #Chilli (member of TLC) #Jaden Smith #Willow Smith #Kitty #Kim Petras #Lolo Zouaï #Raleigh Ritchie #311 #Alec Benjamin #mxmtoon #Troye Sivan #Charlie Puth #Majid Jordan #Zayn #Harry Styles #Hayley Kiyoko #Rex Orange County #Thea #Frank Ocean #A$AP Rocky #Amine #Tame Impala #HONNE #Izzy Bizu #Kali Uchis #Princess Nokia #Saweetie #Jessie Reyez #The Strokes #Snow Patrol #U2 #Vampire Weekend #Rostam #Raury #88rising #Anna of the North #Clairo #Hannah Diamond #Emily Browning #Emily Kinney #Roy Woods #Arctic Monkeys #Radiohead #Djo #Maya Hawke #Brandon Flowers #fun. #Nate Reuss #The Killers #Janelle Monae #Jhene Aiko #Beach House #Bon Iver #American Authors #Tove Lo #Poppy #Martin Garrix #Matoma #Felix Jaehn #Kygo #Alabama Shakes #Alec Benjamin #Alessia Cara #Alex Turner #Alexandria Savior #Foster The People Songs/Albums #"Imagine" by John Lennon #"Blank Space" by Taylor Swift #"21 Guns" by Green Day #"Sweet But Psycho" by Ava Max #"These Walls" by Kendrick Lamar #"m.A.A.d City" by Kendrick Lamar #"Swimming Pools (Drank)" by Kendrick Lamar #"Slow Dancing In The Dark" by Joji #"Amen" (Rich Brian album) #"Section.80" by Kendrick Lamar #"1 Thing" by Amerie #"Brenda's Got A Baby" by 2Pac #"A.D.H.D" by Kendrick Lamar #"No Vaseline" by Ice Cube #"Billie Jean" by Michael Jackson #"American Idiot" by Green Day #"Lies" by the Thompson Twins #"Super Freak" by Rick James #"Stayin' Alive" by Bee Gees #"Family Tradition" by Hank Williams Jr. #"When I Come Around" by Green Day #"Dookie" Album by Green Day #”You Should See Me In A Crown” by Billie Eilish #"Switchback" by Celldweller #Self-titled album by Celldweller #"OpiumRoz" album by Serebro #"Dyshi" (Breathe) by Serebro #"Black Sunday" by Cypress Hill #"German Engineering" EP by Virtual Riot #"Under Pressure" by Queen and David Bowie #"Formidable" by Stromae #"Attention" by Charlie Puth #"Attention" by Joji #''Total: 2 Mir'' (Total: 2 World) (Total (Russian band) #"Haruka Kanata" by Asian Kung-Fu Generation #"My First Album" by Peppa Pig #"Worlds" by Porter Robinson #"Nights" by Frank Ocean #"Blonde" by Frank Ocean #"Grand Piano" by Nicki Minaj #"Dangerous Woman" by Ariana Grande #"The Hills" by The Weeknd #"Love$ick" by Mura Masa & A$AP Rocky #"Project Dreams" by Roddy Ricch #"Headstone" by Flatbush Zombies #"Sleepless" by Flume #"Temptation" by Joey Bada$$ #"Royals" by Lorde #"no tears left to cry" by Ariana Grande #"Calligraphy" by Saba #"Pour Some Sugar On Me" by Def Leppard #"Breaking The Law" by Judas Priest #"Numb" by Linkin Park #"Don't Stop Believin" by Journey #"Dream On" by Aerosmith #"Lucy In The Sky With Diamonds" by The Beatles #"Gin And Juice" by Snoop Dogg #"Song 2" by Blur #"Photograph" by Def Leppard #"Gold Digger" by Kanye West #Dirty Sprite 2 (Future Album) #"No Scrubs" by TLC #"God's Plan" by Drake #"Paranoid" by Black Sabbath #Dark Side Of The Moon (Pink Floyd Album) #"Once In A Lifetime" by Talking Heads #"My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark" by Fall Out Boy #"Good Time" by Owl City & Carly Rae Jepson #"Youngblood" by 5 Seconds of Summer #"Rapper's Delight" by The Sugarhill Gang #"Dollhouse" by Melanie Martinez #"Monster" by Skillet #''Gorgorod'' (Горгород) (Oxxxymiron album) #Split the Atom (Noisia album) #"Piano Man" by Billy Joel #”Umbrella“ by Rihanna and Jay Z #”Hips Don’t Lie” by Shakira and Wyclef Jean #"The Veldt" by deadmau5 and Chris James #"Svefn-g-englar" by Sigur Rós #"Def.Con.One" by Pop Will Eat Itself #''This Is The Day... This Is The Hour... This Is This!'' (Pop Will Eat Itself album) #"Death Stranding" by CHVRCHES #"El Mal Querer" by Rosalía #"Low Life" by Future and The Weeknd #"This House" by Tom MacDonald #"Castles" by Tom MacDonald #"Bounce Back" By Big Sean #"See You Again" By Tyler, The Creator #"Nothin On You" By B.o.B. and Bruno Mars #"Pick Up The Phone" By Travis Scott and Young Thug #"Up Next 3" by Lil Yachty #"0 to 100" by Drake #"Dark Knight Dummo" by Trippie Redd #"Bank Account (Remix)" By Joyner Lucas #"Mask Off (Remix)" By Joyner Lucas #"Suge (Remix)" By Joyner Lucas #"Panda (Remix)" By Joyner Lucas #"I Get The Bag" By Gucci Mane #"Lemonade" By Gucci Mane #"Black & White" By Juice WRLD #"No Role Modelz" by J. Cole #"THat Part" by ScHoolboy Q #"a lot" by 21 Savage #"Under Pressure" By Logic #"Juice" By Chance The Rapper #"wokeuplikethis*" by Playboi Carti #"Next Song" by DaBaby #"6 Foot 7 Foot" by Lil Wayne #"Head Like A Hole" by Nine Inch Nails #"This Love" By Maroon 5 #"Sugar" by Maroon 5 #"Payphone" By Maroon 5 #"Sanctuary" by Joji #"Midsummer Madness" by 88rising #"Peach Jam" by 88rising #"Warpaint" by 88rising #"Head in the Clouds" by 88rising #"Walking" by 88rising #"Clocks" by Coldplay #"Fix You" by Coldplay #"Welcome to the Get Down" by Jaden #"Falcon" by Jaden ft. Raury #"Test Drive" by Joji #"Can't Get Over You" by Joji #"Yeah Right" by Joji #"Hello Anxiety" by Phum Viphurit #"Can't Get Along Without You" by Hard-Fi #"Human Sadness" by The Voidz #"On Melancholy Hill" by Gorillaz #"Kills You Slowly" by The Chainsmokers #"Bohemian Rhapsody" by Panic! At the Disco #"Killer Queen" by 5 Seconds of Summer #"Asleep" by The Smiths #"Asleep" by Emily Browning #"Where Is My Mind?" by Yoav and Emily Browning #"Scar Tissue" by Red Hot Chili Peppers #"Karma Police" by Radiohead #"Heroes" by David Bowie #"Creep" by Radiohead #"Exit Music (for a film)" by Radiohead #"Roddy" by Djo #"Heaven Knows I'm Miserable Now" by The Smiths #"Panic" by The Smiths #"Girlfriend in a Coma" by The Smiths #"Gooey" by Glass Animals #"My Type" by Saint Motel #"Amber" by 311 #"Sundress" by A$AP Rocky #"Potato Salad" by Tyler, The Creator and A$AP Rocky #"Castaway" by Yuna ft. Tyler, The Creator #"Tia Tamera" by Doja Cat ft. Rico Nasty #"Vanilla Twilight" by Owl City #"Pills" by Joji #"Demons" by Joji #"Demons" by Imagine Dragons #"Window" by Joji #"Kiss" by Lil Peep #"Falling Down" by Lil Peep & XXXTentacion #"Two Punks In Love" by bülow #"Sign of the Times" by Harry Styles #"Master of None" by Beach House #"Brooklyn Baby" by Lana Del Rey #"Brooklyn Love" by Lolo Zouaï #"Kids" by Childish Gambino #"Cotton Eye Joe" by Andy Hull and Robert McDowell ft. Daniel Radcliffe #"Re: Stacks: by Bon Iver #"May I Have This Dance" by Francis and the Lights #"Friends" by Francis and the Lights ft. Bon Iver #"Seasons (Waiting On You) by Future Islands #"Best Day of My Life" by American Authors #"The Night We Met" by Lord Huron #"Love Me Again" by John Newman #"Things I Can't Stand" by CoryxKenshin #"Intro" by NF #"No Name" by NF #"Apricot Princess" by Rex Orange County #"Sunflower" by Rex Orange County #"Uno" by Rex Orange County #"Best Friend" by Rex Orange County #"Best Friend" by Foster The People #"Grandfather Clock" by Thea #"So Simple" by Thea #"Soon Enough" by Thea Greatest Moments in Music History # Michael Jackson's First Moonwalk. # AC/DC at The Grammy's. # Rage Against The Machine Causes Wall St. to Close Mid-day. # The Sugarhill Gang Reaches the Top 40 # Elvis Presley on The Milton Berle Show # Elvis Presley on The Ed Sullivan Show Forbidden Pages (explain why) # 6ix9ine - Very atrocious. He also has his own page in Horrible Music & Songs Wiki. # Electronic music - Not all songs in this genre are good enough to be on this wiki. # Nicki Minaj (post-2014) # Cardi B - She is not allowed on the wiki due to having an article on HMASW, however, the exceptions of her songs Red Barz, Bodak Yellow, Be Careful, Ring and more can be on this wiki. # JoJo Siwa - She is not allowed on this wiki due to having her own page on HMASW, and she's not a good singer even though most of her songs have positive messages. # Justice Crew # "Memories" by Maroon 5 - This song was not allowed on this wiki due to having an article on HMASW. Songs/Artists Planned To Be On This Wiki And Horrible Music And Songs Wiki